Finding the Love
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Mirajane has someone she likes and Natsu and Happy tried to help. What comes next? Mayhem. With a little push and a little misunderstanding, two people will finally realize their own feelings in the midst of the chaos surrounding them.


**A/N: Just got some inspiration from the NaMi stories that I've read and liked for quite some time so I decided to make one for myself as well as for NaZa fics.**

 **This is my first try in making a one-shot of NaMi so go easy on me guys.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Finding the Love -**

"You're taking my seat! Find yourself another one, stripper!"

"I got here first! Flame-brain!"

"I'm pretty sure I took this seat before you even came to the guild!"

"Are you looking for a fight now?"

The chorus of their verbal rants can be heard throughout the guild as Natsu and Gray had seemingly undergone into a heated argument. No one knows who started it but everyone thinks that it's better to leave them as they are right now since it also somehow gave them some amusement and entertainment for the whole day.

Well, as long as they don't begin to throw spells at each other and possibly destroy the guild again, then it'll be fine

Members of their team are just sitting in a table at the corner as they also looked in wonder at their two teammates fighting endlessly against each other. They had to wonder, though, do they get the feeling of having enough each other's rant?

It was just like as if they were repeating the same course of their argument over and over again. It all started with one of them claiming anything his own while the other claims that he got it first.

Now, they're really arguing about taking the same seat to which everyone would think it senseless to be worth arguing about.

"Are they overdoing it a bit?" Lucy could only sweatdrop at the sight as she tried asking her other teammates.

"Just let them... It never gets old actually.." Charle spoke nonchalantly.

"Charle! I think you should say some things more appropriate for the others." Wendy scolded lightly. The white Exceed simply crossed her paws and looked away from the group, having enough of their rambunctiousness especially to the two males who were still undergoing their heated argument.

"Don't worry about it... Erza will scold them if they've gone too far." Happy beamed as he popped into their conversation unknowingly.

"I don't think it won't always come to that. Rather, it ALWAYS comes to that."

"Aye!"

They all looked over to the seat to where the scarlet knight was, only to find it to be empty as they assumed that she already began her way towards the two mages fighting it out their senseless banter.

"You bastard!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison before locking their fists towards each other, only to be grabbed and twisted backward by a certain redhead who appeared behind them and immediately stopped their impending duel against each other.

"Ow ow ow ow! Okay, we won't fight anymore!" Natsu jolted in pain as he felt his arm twisting to the other direction which was the same for the ice mage who was also giving the same contorted expression of pain written all over his face.

"Looks like you guys needs some punishment!"

Hearing the forbidden word coming from the redhead, Natsu and Gray could only pale their faces as they all tried to break free from the mighty Titania's grip on them as she seemingly dragged them towards the bar counter where most of her punishments were always carried out.

"Nooooo! Not that!"

"We promise this time. Just not the thing!"

Their pleas didn't reach through her ears as she continued to drag them out of the guild's presence before moving towards the bar counter who being tended by the former S-Class mage, Mirajane. The barmaid noticed the three coming into view as she assumed that Erza might be doing her usual punishment against the two and could only make a light exclaim in her expression about the situation.

"Good morning Erza... Off for some punishment with the two again?" She asked in a soft voice which didn't faze the scarlet's stoic figure.

"Well, these troublemakers aren't gonna get themselves straight so I decided to remind them again of what happens if they try to break the rules."

"But aren't you a bit overdoing it too much?"

"What do you mean?"

As the two girls conversed, Natsu and Gray could only make a pleading face towards Mira as they both heard her, trying to save them from the scarlet knight's wrath. It was also their first time hearing Mirajane trying to help them.

"Well, you know how wild they can be but it was pretty normal for them. They're not destroying the guild you know."

"Yes but their violent behavior is not meant to be shown towards the members since they're a bad influence on them."

Let it be known that everyone in the guild had a knack for getting themselves in the brawl and had no sense of integrity within themselves such as it was shown that almost everyone in the guild is starting out fights everywhere coming from the two prominent persons in each brawl Fairy Tail holds.

Mirajane could only sweatdrop at the scarlet knight's words.

"Come on Erza. Let's just slide it for now." She tried to convince her as the scarlet knight could only look at her in confusion before finally sighing.

"Normally, you wouldn't stop me from punishing these two. I guess, I look the other way for now but-" She paused as she glared down at the two mages with an intimidating look.

"-If I catch you two causing trouble again, I won't be so forgiving this time."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They knelt together in an apologetic manner before bowing down at her with a sword pointed to them to remind her warning of not trying to get themselves in trouble.

Erza heard their answers and finally walked back towards the group, leaving the two near the bar counter, dumbfounded.

"Hope, you guys learned your lesson... I won't be saving you again next time." Mirajane reminded as the two simply looked at him with crying faces.

"THANK YOU MIRA!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't cause any trouble again... Though, I also wanted to slide it off since I'd like to talk to you Natsu." She spoke. The fire dragonslayer simply pointed his finger at him for confirmation.

"Me?" Mirajane simply nodded.

"Well, not my problem anyway. Good luck on your own Flame-brain and don't get me in trouble." Gray simply cupped his trousers, unknowingly finding himself half-naked in the process as he walked away from the two.

"Same goes for you! And wear some goddamn clothes stripper!" He shouted, causing him to panic after realizing it.

As soon as the ice mage is gone, Natsu simply turned his attention back to Mirajane who simply gazed at him with a soft smile which he finds it confusing.

"So what do you want to talk about Mira?" He asked, his brow quirking in curiosity.

"Well, nothing in particular... I just wanted to give you this." She handed down a plate towards him. His eyes widen in surprise as the aroma of the food inside simply caught his nose and stimulated his hunger. She opened it after a few seconds, revealing a perfectly grilled meat.

"W-Woah! Are you giving me this? For real?!" Natsu asked as he turned over to the barmaid who simply nodded with a radiant smile.

"But why treat me? I don't remember doing anything good for you aren't I?" The fire dragonslayer simply asked curiously as he dug himself to eat with his hands, grabbing the bone of the meat and ate silently, hoping for her to answer afterward.

"It's nothing really... I just want you to be the first one to try out my latest cooking..." She blushed as she turned sideways, playing with her fingers in a cute way, unable to face the fire dragonslayer.

"Well, I had to say, this is very delicious Mira! Might be better than eating flames... Thanks." He grinned, causing the barmaid to smile in return before noticing a tiny piece of meat stuck near his mouth.

"Ah, Natsu... You have a... umm.." She motioned herself to show the pinkette the meat near his mouth.

"What is it? I can't find it..." Natsu tried to look for it as he placed his finger to take off the piece of meat but he can't seem to find it.

"Wait... Let me do it.." Mirajane leaned over from the bar counter as she took the meat from his mouth and looked over to it for a moment.

"Thanks, Mira..." He smiled before looking at her again.

Mirajane simply looked over to the piece of meat in her finger and scanned it for a moment before slowly placing it in her mouth to eat it. Natsu simply watched her do it and could not help but ask her again.

"Um. Mira?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"You could just throw it away... Why eat it all of a sudden?"

She hummed in thought as she tried to process it before slightly blushing from her actions and looked away from the pinkette completely as she crouched down to hide her embarrassment. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she had done. She literally ate the meat which was supposed to be in his mouth. She was just caught at the spur of a moment and simply ate it without thinking deeply about it.

"Mira? Are you alright? I didn't trouble you aren't I?" He asked worriedly as he leaned over to the counter and looked at the hiding barmaid.

"I-It's nothing Natsu... Please, enjoy your food." Mira stuttered as she tried to get back up from her feet and face the pinkette with a composed look. Unaware for the head waitress, the beating of her heart accelerated a bit.

Natsu simply ate the food without talking much after that as he simply indulged himself to eat the food peacefully without any disturbances. Good thing, he wasn't disturbed by an uproar from the guild. Meanwhile, Mira was simply stood before him, trying to compose herself in front of him as her face was starting to blush every second from her embarrassing action earlier.

It took only a couple of minutes for the dragonslayer to finish his meal before handing the empty plate to Mira.

"That was a great treat, Mira! I liked it!" Natsu smiled as he sat in the chair, facing her.

"Y-You're welcome... I'm glad you like it." She reluctantly picked the plate before being interrupted by someone.

"Umm. Mira-chan..." A male guild member joined their conversation.

"Yes? What is it?" Mirajane simply asked before being handed with a small letter from the guild member.

"H-Here... Take this!" He simply shouted before running off towards the guild door, seemingly in a hurry to get away from the place. Mirajane and Natsu were simply dumbfounded by the action as the barmaid simply opened the letter, only to sigh once again before putting the contents back and inserted in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Natsu noticed her discomfort from the letter earlier.

"Nothing... It's just one of the letters from the guys who wished to confess their love for me..."

"Why feel so down about it? If Lucy was in the same position, she would be screaming about it..." He made a low groan.

"I just don't want to accept them. I'm thankful for it but I have already had my eyes for someone else..." She sighed, unaware that Natsu was beside her, hearing her loud and clear about her problem.

"Oh, and who is the guy?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's N-" Before she could even say the name, her awareness of the presence of Natsu beside her simply returned back to her like a kick in the gut as she simply blushed and covered her mouth before uttering the word.

"N what?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"N-NOTHING! ! !"

"Ah come on Mira... It's just a secret. Are you having trouble saying it to him?"

"W-well, it's not like that. It's just that... ..." She trailed off in thought.

"Do you want some help?" Natsu offered, catching Mira off guard.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry Mira... I might not know about these sort of things but I'll bring someone with me to solve the problem... See ya later!" Without making her say anything about it, Natsu dashed out from the guild, leaving a cloud of dust from his departure, leaving everyone dumbfounded at his action.

"Where is he going this time?" Erza asked.

"I-I don't know but it'll be alright... Natsu-san won't cause any trouble right?" Wendy followed.

"Tch... I don't care what happens to the idiot..." Gray scoffed, only to receive a glare from the scarlet knight.

Mirajane became worried about the situation as she couldn't believe that it came to this. It was a huge misunderstanding.

 _'Someone who can help me? I wonder who it is.'_

.

.

.

It took a few hours before Natsu came back with another companion which made Mira facepalm in depression upon seeing the one whom he said that could help her solve her love problems.

Happy.

Of all the people and friends he could find, it had to be his best friend. Knowing him, it'll only give them more misunderstandings. She watched them make their way towards the bar counter with confident smiles on their face. Natsu was simply grinning his hands placed around his back, proud of being able to bring someone to help Mira though it only gave her a higher chance to be misunderstood juts from his Exceed alone.

"Yo Mira. Happy's here.." He called out.

"Aye!"

"Yeah... Welcome back Natsu... So you're saying Happy could help us?" Mirajane asked with a depressed tone. She had other things to prepare for the incoming disaster coming from those two.

"Aye... Happy is a master in these sorts of things. Am I right buddy?" Natsu nudged his partner's shoulders who simply gave a thumbs up from the dragonslayer before looking back at the barmaid with a confident smile.

"Leave it to me... When it comes to things like these. I'm sure that lucky guy will fall in love with you in a blink of a second." Happy winked.

"I-I thank you for your offer Happy but there's no need to push further about this topic.." Mirajane tried to brush off the idea but Happy insisted.

"No no... You mustn't act like that Mira. It is better to progress your relationship starting from now on..."

"Okay... So how do we find the lucky guy Happy?" Natsu asked a question only to get a ponder from the blue Exceed.

"Isn't it obvious Natsu? We ask it from Mira-chan. Where else do we need to look for the sources."

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" Before they could even ask her, Mirajane made a firm yet embarrassed denial from her voice as she retreated from the two were simply dumbfounded at her answer. It took the duo a few more seconds to return back to their normal selves before looking at Mirajane with a confused look.

"What's wrong Mira-chan? There's no shame in sharing your secrets with your friends right?" Happy cooed only to get the barmaid to blush further as she tried to back away from the blue Exceed.

"N-No. that's invading someone's privacy, Happy..." She defended.

"Well, even if you say that, would it be better if you tell us the name of the guy so that we could start giving some ideas on how to get you two closer." Happy asked curiously, earning a slight ponder from the barmaid.

"Well, it's true but..."

"So you'll tell us?"

"Never!"

..

..

"Well, we'll have to identify the guy's name first before doing something." Happy pondered in thought.

"Do you have any ideas buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm. We don't have even the slightest hint about the name of the guy so we're basically stuck. If we don't get at least one then we're going nowhere. Mira-chan doesn't want to reveal it and it's bad to mistake people too."

"Well, you have a point.." Natsu stood up to think though it was unlikely for him to do that.

 _'Yep, that's right. You should give up you two... there's no way you'll know the name...'_ Mirajane smiled inside her thoughts. Though it was shattered almost immediately as Natsu began to say something dangerous to the thinking Exceed.

"Oh, I remember... She was about to said something about the name but she didn't finish it. But I did get a clue from it." Natsu popped in with a relieved smile on his face.

 _'NATSU! ! ! You IDIOT! !'_

"Ooooh... And what is it?" Happy smirked as he simply asked his partner about the hint.

"Well, the first letter was N since she started at that point."

"Hoh? Interesting. Nice one Natsu!" Happy winked before smirking at the barmaid.

"W-What?" She asked weakly, unable to form up any energy to counter the Exceed. His hideous face was creeping her out now.

"Since it started with 'N' I already knew of the person... Since there was no other name that could possess that first letter." Happy smirked before looking at Natsu for a moment.

Mirajane was simply blushing madly at the bar counter, hoping that Happy wouldn't spill the beans in front of everyone since she wasn't ready to reveal it to the other members as well. But judging from the Exceed's look, she knows that her secret's exposed and there's nothing left for her to stop from preventing him from letting it out.

"W-Wait a moment Happy. Please don't tell him!" She quivered as her face was already reddened and her eyes threatening to cry at any moment now.

"The person you like is none other than. . . . . . . .NAB! ! !" Happy boomed throughout the hall that got many guild members to look over to the source of the voice.

Mirajane could only sigh in relief as she could finally rest easy from it. To be honest, she thought it was all over but then again, she already suspected of the mayhem that's going to happen at any moment now since the misunderstanding was starting to build up, starting from Happy's mistaken assumptions. Well either way, it's not gonna end any well for the whole guild, though. Might as well buckle up and see where this goes.

Natsu's eyes lightened up as he began to look over to the said person on the other side of the guild, standing at the Request Board, looking for any suitable first job he's going to take though he didn't take any of it.

"As expected of Happy. You're a genius." He praised.

"Well, thank you, my dear partner... Now let us go towards your lover and start your relationship there Mira-chan.." He suggested, catching her off guard.

"W-Wait! I thought you were done finding him?"

"We never said we're done after that. The real plan starts from now on..." He smirked as he began to pull the barmaid towards the waiting mage.

"H-Happy... There's no need for th-woah!?" She was cut short as she felt herself being carried, bridal-style by a familiar dragonslayer.

"N-Natsu?!" She stuttered.

"There's no time to waste... We need a lot of time to get this plan going at a steady pace... Let's go, Mira!" Natsu made his usual toothy grin that made her blush madly from it and simply looked away, unable to deny his offer.

He carried her majestically before taking a big leap across the room with the help of Happy to avoid any attention from the others from their secret plan for Mirajane. They soon landed on the far corner as Natsu out down the blushing barmaid with Happy floating in front of them.

Mirajane just couldn't get herself off her embarrassment as she felt herself being carried by the pinkette in his arms. For some reason, she just couldn't get that thought off her mind as her heart was starting beat faster minute by minute beside the dragonslayer. And because of that, the plan for finding her lover was still ongoing. Not to mention that they got the wrong guy... What a painful day.

She had to wonder, though, why didn't Happy consider Natsu to be one of the person with a name starting with N? Is he stalling the revelation or just plain oblivious, same as the pinkette?

She didn't know.

"Good morning Nab! Found anything interesting for your first job?" The energetic Exceed spoke from behind the pondering mage who simply turned around and smiled at the trio.

"Morning Happy. Uh, can we talk later? I'm in the middle of choosing a job so yeah. It's better if I'm left alone so I can decide." Nab simply replied back though Happy wasn't gonna go down just like that.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Mira could only look at the mage with deadpanned looks.

'You're not even trying...' Was their thoughts about him choosing a job. As a matter of fact, he never really chose a job even the past decades so it's quite a habit for him to be standing there, looking like a spectator from other people.

"You need to hear this Nab... I'm sure you will not deny this fact that I learned from a source."

"What sort of fact is it?" The mage suddenly turned his gaze away from the Request Board and looked at the small Exceed.

"The fact that someone is really in love with you Nab... Are you overjoyed? What's more, is that she's very beautiful and very delicate as if she's your perfect lady. You want to hear who it is?"

"Well, I guess I'm a bit happy about it... So who's the girl?" He asked curiously.

Happy soon motioned comically as if a spotlight mysteriously appeared before him and suddenly waved his paws towards Mirajane to which it followed and eventually pointed at her as Natsu moved away to give her the spotlight.

"The one and only Mirajane Strauss..." Happy sagely spoke.

Again, Mira can only force a dry laugh and waved slightly over to Nab who simply greeted him as usual.

"Good day to you Nab..." She spoke.

And in just like that, Nab's eyes suddenly turned into hearts as if he was struck by Cupid's arrow from the butt. Well not exactly, but it's that kind of thing where someone really falls in love almost instantly. Anyway, moving on.

He left the Request Board and majestically leaped into the air before landing gracefully before Mirajane as he slides slowly towards her before kneeling.

"M-Mira-chan. I never knew you would feel this way for me... The truth is.. I also felt the same as you when I first laid eyes on you."

However, inside Mirajane was completely different from what she was seeing right now.

 _'Nope, you just learned that at the moment when Happy mistakenly pointed me to be your girl in love...'_

As this was going on, she ignored Nab's not-so-good advances towards her and simply looked over to the corner as Natsu had his arms crossed with his toothy grin plastered on his face. He seemed happy about everything that has happened.

Mirajane could lightly bite her lip as she still waited for the moment for him to save her and hold her just like last time. And in just after thinking like that, her face soon blushed but at the same time, Nab finished his romantic speech and unmistakably noticed her blush as well which created more misunderstandings between them.

What an unfortunate timing it is.

And Natsu was still grinning about it as he looked at the three continue to exchange their comedic actions towards each other with a mix of false romance and a smirking Happy among them. Honestly, it was a sight to see. Luckily, nobody was able to notice it yet.

"So, you really feel that much about me..." Nab soon stood up and inched himself closer to her which prompted her also to look back at him with cautious eyes.

"A-Ah wait a minute. I wasn't blushing at you..." She was interrupted as Nab continued on.

"There's no need to worry, Mira-chan. I'll be always beside you to protect you from your fears and guard you with all my life but first..." He paused.

"...Lovely Miss Mirajane, will you marry me?"

The proposal of Nab reverberated throughout the guild to which all men soon turned over to him with wolfish eyes as they began to emit some type of intimidating aura around themselves while the girls were simply blushing from the proposal just now.

Natsu and Happy were already on the floor with the former still grinning as if his face was some sort of a doll despite his position just now.

Mirajane and Nab could only sweatdrop as all the attention of the guild were focused mainly to the two them though the boys were surely shooting glares over to the latter in extreme anger and jealousy.

"What did he just say?!"

"Damn, you Nab. Trying a move on our angelic Mirajane?!"

"Put his head on the guillotine NOW!"

"OI! You. Fucking. Serious?!" Natsu glared over to the one who made the last statement.

"KILL HIM! ! !" The roars of the men soon boomed throughout the guild as they all stood up with forks and torches as if they were a mob and simply charged over to the kneeling mage before Mirajane.

"EEeeeekkk! ! !" Nab shouted as he ran outside in fear for his own life as the mob soon chased him with the intent to kill him after saying that forbidden word to them, leaving the original three back at the guild with multiple people still left dumbfounded at the current event.

"What just happened?" Wendy tried to ask.

"Just a normal day for Fairy Tail it seems.." Lucy assumed before looking back to her own book with Wendy soon returning also to her previous venture.

Again, Mirajane was left standing over the floor with the duo still on the floor as they were unable to process everything of what just happened. She moved over towards the downed dragonslayer and began to poke his cheek in hopes of returning him back to reality.

"Are you still there Natsu?" Mirajane cooed which made him somehow to twitch a bit before finally opening his eyes and looked over to the barmaid and made a halfhearted reply.

"Yup... Still alive, I guess. Hey, Happy. Wake up... Your plan didn't work." He soon turned over beside him and shook the shocked Exceed back to life.

It did work though as Happy sprung back to life and felt like he's been awakened for at least a thousand years.

"I guess we should try guessing another someone. I think you've given me a wrong information Natsu..." Happy looked at the dragonslayer who simply scratched his head shyly before speaking.

"I guess so... Well, who do you think is probably Mira's lover?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, you two are still going on about the search?" Mirajane could not help but ask as she overheard their conversation once again.

"Of course, we'll scan every male in the guild in order to identify your lover once and for all.." Happy proudly spoke with his eyes sparkling with determination much to the barmaid's depression.

He's never gonna let it go, isn't he?

"So, have you found anyone that can be suspected as Mira's lover?" Natsu soon asked the Exceed who began ponder upon mentioning that question.

"Hmmm. Let me think.." He tried to think about it for a moment before finally having himself to decide the next possible male.

"I think I can guess who's the next one... But first, Natsu.." He called out the pinkette.

"What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask you..."

.

.

.

As time passed, the guild soon returned to normal as the crowd came back with beaten Nab. Poor fellow, he must've suffered that bad, maybe even worst than Erza's personal punishment. But despite all that, the other members of the guild seemed to not care at all as it was shown that almost everyone regarded it as a normal occurrence inside the guild.

Among the people who were simply ignoring the everyday routine of the guild's mayhem were Juvia and Levy. The two had been conversing with each other for quite some time now as they were always together ever since they came inside the guild today.

Their topic was always the same; books and love for Gray. The latter seemed to be repeated almost every day. Good thing Levy had tolerance over Juvia's obsession with the ice mage. It amuses her in some cases but sometimes, it gets overly repeated with the same words and the same plan to make him fall for her. Not to mention, the same result whenever she tried her advances on him.

"So, what do you have in mind for catching Gray's heart, this time, Juvia?" The bookworm soon asked the water mage who was slightly sulking about her recent failure with Gray's love.

"Juvia will try to make Gray-sama fall in love with her even if it takes forever." The water mage simply returned back to her usual behavior as if the failure didn't seem to have an effect on her.

Talk about persistence.

Just as she was about to speak for her, they were interrupted by a familiar voice that soon caught their attention and prompted them to turn around.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted with the usual toothy grin.

"Ah, Natsu..."

"Natsu-sama... It's very rare for you to greet us like that... Usually, you go around to fight with Gray-sama though I want him to win." Juvia spoke.

"What brings you here, Natsu?" Levy soon asked.

"Ah, it's because of this." Natsu soon pointed out a paper right in front of them.

"A job?"

"Yep" Came the cheeky reply.

"Why would you show it to us?" Levy asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda need Juvia's help on this one. It says here that I need to require some water mage to get this job done." He explained.

"Why would you pick such a quest that does require a specific type of mage?"

"I needed the money.."

"Well, there are plenty of different jobs for that."

"I just wanna try this one... you know, for experience." The pinkette sheepishly replied which kinda shocked the two.

"You know, it's quite rare for you to seek help from us since you always picked someone from your team." Levy mused.

"Well, I can't be all that sometimes. It gets boring too since I've been going out on jobs with the same person especially with that stripper." Natsu hissed at the last part of his statement.

"What about you, Juvia? Natsu is needing your help. Wouldn't it be a good idea to relax for a bit and discuss your love problems some other time?" The bookworm turned over to the water mage.

"T-Then, that would mean that Juvia will work together with Natsu-sama and not Gray-sama?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu bluntly spoke.

"But t-this can't be right... Juvia loves Gray-sama yet Juvia is going out with Natsu-sama... I-It's forbidden!" Juvia could feel the heat rising towards her face as her delusions overcame in just an instant. However, Natsu and Levy were simply wearing deadpanned looks at her statement.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" They spoke in unison.

"Anyway, we're gonna solve some problem inside Magnolia so we won't be going any far from the town. You can go back when the job is already over." Natsu reasoned.

"R-Really?! T-Then, let's us make haste Natsu-sama!" In just like that the water mage instantly pulled the dragonslayer in her arms and pulled him away towards the door, leaving behind a smiling Levy who simply looked at the door as the two ran out to finish their job.

"Still as the same as ever... Well, either way, good luck you two." Levy muttered before drinking her own cup to satiate her thirst and went ahead towards the library to kill some time.

And at the same time, Happy and Mirajane peeked over to the bar counter as they saw Natsu and Juvia made their way outside to get the job done.

"Objective complete... We're now going into the next phase of the mission Mira-chan. Brace yourself." Happy reminded before retreating back to the back of the counter, which only gave the barmaid a heavy sigh from his actions.

She doesn't see the fact of making Natsu go out with Juvia as a means of distraction for the water mage. Whatever is it, she would probably think that the Exceed had some more up in his sleeves to push on further with this situation. She shouldn't have told anyone about her secret but now it seems like she not going to clear up this misunderstanding at any time now. Too much damage has been done already and all she could do now is hope that the Exceed would not try to do something fishy.

However, a part of her soon became quite conflicted as she saw Natsu ran out with Juvia by the door earlier. She couldn't explain it but something hurtful seemed to have been felt by her, specifically in her heart after seeing that sight. She soon blushes as she recognized this type of feeling that was swelling up inside her.

 _'No! I-I'm not jealous or anything... It's not in my lace to decided whom he goes out with..'_

Despite her denial inside her thoughts, she wasn't convinced at all as she simply held her chest tight and bit her lip in frustration. Her cheeks were simply blushing as her thought about the dragonslayer didn't seem to be fading away in any moment now.

"Mira-chan? Is something wrong?" Her thought was soon cut off by Happy as he called out from behind the bar and looked worriedly at the barmaid.

"I-It's nothing... Anyway, who's the guy you were referring about?" She asked as she still couldn't guess that reason of getting rid of Juvia from their next plan.

"Well first, we need to eliminate any possible rivals that could stand in your way."

"And Juvia is one of them?" The Exceed could only nod.

"Then that would mean-" Her eyes suddenly widen in realization of the next person.

"That's right! The next candidate is Gray!" Happy dramatically spoke proud which only made the barmaid to facepalm once again.

Of all the other people, it had to be Gray... what is wrong with this cat? Doesn't he know the consequences if Juvia manages to find out about it?

Oh, the guild will surely have to prepare for a great flood.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Happy? If Juvia-chan finds out, we'll be swimming in no time." Mirajane warned the Exceed.

"Don't worry, I'll make this nice and slow. Let's go Mira-chan." Happy pulled the barmaid's hand as he began to lead her towards the ice mage who was drinking in a far corner alone.

..

..

"Good day, Gray.." Happy spoke, causing the ice mage to look at him with tired eyes.

"Oh hey, Happy. What are you doing? Did Flame-brain leave his partner alone again?" Gray asked despite not having to leave at least one insulting remark towards the dragonslayer.

On the other hand, Natsu sneezed as he felt something, talking behind his back.

"Nothing in particular. I was asking about you specifically."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you have someone you like?" Happy asked, causing the ice mage to choke from his drink and looked at the Exceed with accusing eyes.

"W-What are you talking about all of a sudden?" He spoke between coughs as he tried to regain his own composure from the choking.

"Well, I'd have something to tell you... You'll never believe that this is all true." Happy smirked. Judging from the ice mage's reaction, the Exceed might have mistakenly assumed that Gray was really the one who was in love with Mira.

"Well, spit it out... I hate the tense." Gray blurted as he was able to return back to his usual composure.

"There's someone who likes you..." Upon saying that, Gray could only sigh in depression as he knew who he was referring to.

"Ah, that one... "

"It's not Juvia-chan, Gray. It's someone whose been close to you over the past few years. She was really hiding her own emotions because she doesn't know how to act. And now, I helped her to realize her own feelings about you.."

 _'You're going too far, Happy..'_ Mirajane thought inwardly.

"Well, who is it?"

"The girl who was always in love with you was-"

As fast as the speed of light, a silver blur came through the door thereby smashing it the process as Juvia steamrolled towards the group with Natsu in tow with eyes sparkling with anger. Mirajane should've expected that especially Happy as he was grabbed by the seething water mage who was increasingly steaming angered.

"JUVIA WANTS TO KNOW! ! !"

"How in the world did you get here? And how did you know?" Happy could only ask in disbelief as he did not expect this to happen.

Meanwhile, Natsu was already down on the floor, drenched in cold water as he was instantly hauled back by Juvia back to the guild in a blink of an eye which somehow knocked him out in the process. Mirajane ran over to him in order to help him get back up.

"JUVIA WILL FIND EVERY LOVE RIVAL! GRAY-SAMA'S HEART IS ALWAYS MINE! ! !"

Talk about obsession alright.

Gray facepalmed as the situation was getting out of hand. Not that he cares about it anyway. He just had to steer clear for now and let Happy deal with whatever he is into. Mostly, he won't be getting out dry from this.

Like always, it was a normal day in Fairy Tail

.

.

.

Hours passed after the Juvia incident, members are starting to depart as the sun begins to set on the Western mountains. It was starting to end for the day.

Happy simply slept unto Natsu's arms after all the work he had done to unearth Mirajane's lover to which he continuously failed. It was quite tiring really especially at the part with Juvia as he was left to listen to every warning that Juvia says about finding love rivals and making more love towards Gray.

He didn't want to know the last part.

Members of Team Natsu were still inside along with other guild members like Gajeel, Levy, Max and the others. Apparently, they were all standing in front of Natsu and Mirajane who was still discussing something.

"I'm really sorry for what happened today..." Mirajane bowed down as she apologized sincerely towards the people who were involved in the event. Despite all the amusing results that Happy failed in the event, she still feels the need to apologize to others as well.

"Don't worry about it too much. I've known already that those two were already up to no good." Lucy shot a glare towards the two partners.

"Well, if it's Natsu-san then it's fine... He's just trying to help." Wendy added.

"Even though it was foolish.." Gray mocked, only to receive a flying cup towards his face from the pinkette.

"But why would you two try to identify the man that Mirajane likes?" Levy asked the two. A couple of male members soon twitched upon that question.

"We just want to help to advance their relationship... Isn't that bad?" Natsu reasoned.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it... It's just that it's rare for you to help out to solve love problems."

"Is that so? Well, it did put up a fight on me so it's just like another normal thing to do to help out my friends."

 _'How come the fight had mixed up in all of that?'_ Came the deadpanned replies of the rest of the members inside their heads about his statement.

"Anyway, Wouldn't it be a good time if you tell us the truth, Mira-chan.." Levy looked suspiciously towards the barmaid who simply looked back at her with a shocked look.

"What is?"

"I mean, the man you like... Will you tell us? Who's the lucky guy?" Just hearing that question, some members were already interested in knowing the guy.

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that for a moment... It might be a good idea to know it from you Mirajane." Erza smiled as she felt convinced to know about the guy whom Mirajane actually likes.

However, Mirajane was already blushing red as she began to feel that she felt cornered once again. This was way more embarrassing than letting Happy go along with his little game earlier. It seems like more people are interested in finding it out. So much for keeping it a secret.

As she was panicking, she felt a light pat on her shoulder which prompted her to look towards Natsu who simply wore a toothy grin in his face while holding out a sleeping Happy.

"I think you should say it... If he somehow learns it in an early time, I think for a fact that he will be happy to learn that. Just follow your heart, Mira." Natsu smiled which caught her off guard as her cheeks instantly flushed red.

"O-Okay..." She spoke though it was unknown for the dragonslayer that he was actually the one she was referring to.

"So will you tell us who the person is?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded before turning over to Natsu.

"I want you to close your eyes, Natsu."

"Eh? Me?" Natsu pointed a finger to himself for confirmation.

"Yes..."

"But why?"

"Just do it..." She ordered to which he reluctantly agrees before finally closing his own eyes. The rest of the members were simply confused as they couldn't find a reason behind her actions towards Natsu.

Mirajane soon turned towards the crowd once again.

"Okay... I'll tell it but I'll show him to you." Mirajane then turned over to the unsuspecting Natsu and suddenly leaned closer to his face and eventually planted her lips onto his.

What happened after that was a deep shock among the group especially to the Team Natsu who was simply hanging on their jaws after seeing such a twisted scene. There stood Mirajane, finally kissed Natsu in the lips with the latter unaware of what just happened.

Natsu on the other hand, felt like he needed to open his eyes only to have it widen afterward as he saw Mirajane deliberately kissed him on the lips which greatly shocked him. He didn't have the power to resist as if he was forced to stay like that until she was finished.

It only took a few more seconds until they finally broke from their kiss to catch their breath. Natsu blushed as he looked at the white-haired barmaid who was also blushing with her cheeks flushed in red color as she gazeed longingly at him once more.

"I-I... uh... Mira?" That's the only thing he could say at the moment as he was left speechless towards her.

"Natsu... I love you." Mirajane simply smiled in delight as she spoke those words to him which only made him blush even more.

Apart from the two, most of them were already on the floor, fainted and seemingly having their own souls sucked out for some unknown reason for witnessing such a sight from the barmaid. Who would've thought that it was Natsu all along?

The rest of the Team Natsu were still standing speechless at the sight as Mirajane soon clung herself over to Natsu.

"I don't believe it. She actually kissed him.." Gray spoke in a monotone.

"Yeah... she kissed him... ... on the lips." Lucy followed with the same routine as the ice mage.

"Is this a dream? Somebody wake me up..." Erza was stuttering.

"Wawawawa... M-M-Mira-san... That's too bold." A flustered Wendy squeaked as she tried to hide her own blush as well after witnessing that romantic sight.

Let's just say that everyone was quite unprepared for that big shocker. However, Mirajane simply smiled in the midst of it, feeling refreshed as she simply stood beside the still blushing dragonslayer. And at that moment, Mirajane never felt so happy to finally realize her own feelings as well.

"Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it all true?" He shyly asked despite him being the type who always rushes in with a confident look.

"Mmm. Every word of it. I love you, Natsu from the bottom of my heart..." She smiled merrily towards him which only made to finally smile in return rather than being shocked.

"Thank you, Mira." After saying that, he finally leaned in closer to her and reached out for a kiss to which she warmly welcomes it and kissed the second time once again. And at that moment, both the two were able to realize their own feelings as well.

Though it came out to be on a strange way to reveal it, this was her memorable day. The day when she finally realized her own feelings for her lovable dragonslayer.

* * *

 **A/N: Finished! Well, that's a wrap. Natsu and Mira are finally getting their own happily ever after. :D**

 **I felt kinda refreshed after writing this one. It makes me feel motivated to write more so I'll be making more of this in the future. Look forward to it.**

 **Thanks again guys for reading and I hope to have another inspiration to write once more for this couple so look forward to it.**

 **See ya again next time and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


End file.
